Elsa and Anna's Enchanted Forest Adventure
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Frozen 2 Retelling where it's just Anna and Elsa who travel to the Enchanted Forest. AU. FirePowers!Anna


**AN: I'm back with an alternate retelling of Frozen II, where it's just Anna and Elsa who undertake the journey into the Enchanted Forest. Anna also has powers as well of the fire based variety. Frozen is owned by the Walt Disney Company.**

Prologue:

In the kingdom of Arendelle, a group of children were huddled in some kind of bookshop, awaiting the Queen, who would educate the children on Arendelle's history with magic. After a few minutes, the Queen entered the bookshop. For a 45-year-old, she looked pretty good for her age, it helped she was always active and her husband was an ice harvester on the side. The Queen loved being around children and telling them stories of magic and the kids loved it whenever she announced she would visit on Storytelling Day. As The Queen took her place on the chair set up for her, the kids swamped her. "What's the story going to be today, your majesty?" One eager kid asked. The Queen smiled.

"Well, did I ever tell you the story of The Snow Queen?" she asked.

"No!" they shouted. "Tell us!" The Queen smiled.

"What if I told you that she is a real person?" she asked. This got the kids interested.

"She is?"

"Yep. And in order to understand how she became the Snow Queen, we have to go back to the beginning, `` she said. The kids eagerly listened, as the Queen began her tale.

Chapter 1:

In the kingdom of Arendelle, two little girls were playing their favorite game, Enchanted Forest, when their parents came in. "Okay. Anna, Elsa, We let you play long enough. Princesses need their beauty sleep", Iduna said as Elsa removed the figurines, which she had made with ice. Iduna climbed into Elsa's bed and snuggled her daughters. Elsa had manifested her ice powers when she was 4 years old and Anna began showing signs of fire powers at 3, but her powers hadn't fully manifested yet. The girls' father and Iduna's husband, Agnarr, walked into the room and his heart melted at the scene in front of them.

"You know, The Enchanted Forest is a real place,'' he said. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened.

"It is?" Anna asked. Agnarr nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I visited the Enchanted Forest with my father, your grandfather, and personal guards. I asked him about the purpose of the visit. He had said the purpose of the trip was that he wished to propose a peace treaty with a tribe called the Northrulda, who shunned civilization and lived in the forests of the North in harmony with the spirits. We arrived and I was entrapped by the beauty and splendor of the place. Even more when I saw a girl, about my age at the time, looking like she was flying. But something happened and a war broke out!" he said. The girls huddled into Iduna.

"What caused it?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. I had lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was back home. I was told Father was killed in the scuffle, my personal guards were all dead and my experience in the forest was a dream. I still don't know who or what it was that got me out of there.`` he wistfully said, not noticing his wife's pained expression, which had been forming the more he told the story. "All right, that's enough storytime for one evening. You two need to be in bed and asleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, `` he added. The girls were still restless, so Iduna decided to sing them the same lullaby her mother had sung to her if she couldn't sleep.

"Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory. Sleep my darlings safe and sound. For in this river, all is found. In her waters deep and true lie the answers and a path for you, Dive down deep into her sound but not too far or you'll be drowned.

"Yes, she will sing to those who hear and in her song, all magic flows. But can you brave what you must fear. Can you face what the river knows? Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory. Come my darling, homeward bound. When all is lost, then all is found." When she finished, Anna and Elsa were sound asleep. As Agnarr rearranged Elsa, Iduna lifted Anna up and carried her to her own bed in the nursery. After both parents kissed the girls good night and left the nursery, Iduna's expression pained further. "No more lies," she told herself.

"Agnarr," she said. He stopped.

"Yes?"

"I can't keep lying to you anymore. That little girl you saw flying in the breeze when you came to the forest when you were a boy? That was me. I saved you, `` she said, gripping his uniform. "I'm a Northrulda". Agnarr was stunned. He was well aware of the political implications that would arouse from this if it came out his queen was a Northrulda and he married her instead of one of the mail-order brides a king was expected to marry, so he had claimed Iduna was a mail-order bride from another kingdom and held to that excuse. But before they could fully discuss the political implications, they heard Elsa's cry of "MAMA! PAPA!"

Anna couldn't sleep, so she woke Elsa for a little more playtime with her magic. It went well, building a snowman whom they named Olaf, ice-skating, sliding down a snow slide and making pillars for Anna to jump around, but she had slipped and her ice magic caught Anna's head, knocking her out cold. Agnarr and Iduna brought the girls to the trolls, where they healed Anna and warned that Elsa needed to learn to control her gift. They also explained that Anna's power growth was also delayed because of her accident. They made the gut-wrenching decision to keep Anna and Elsa away from each other, for Anna's safety. The gates were sealed and Elsa was moved from the nursery into her own room. Anna was never told the true reason for the isolation, why her powers never fully manifested or why Elsa stopped talking to her again. When the girls were teenagers. Agnarr and Iduna were killed while taking a voyage to an unknown destination, although they claimed it was a business deal with a kingdom in the Southern Seas. 13 years past and Elsa was coronated as queen, but an argument with Anna over a sudden engagement with a visitor from another kingdom, forced Elsa to out her secret, forcing Anna to find her in the midst of two conspiracies to kill Elsa for her magical powers and cursing the kingdom, as well as cursing her sister to die from a frozen heart.

Eventually, Anna saved Elsa from wrongful death, exposing her fiance's lies and deceit. Anyone who conspired to kill Elsa was arrested and sent back to their kingdoms to be properly tried. The sisters promised to be open with each other and Anna started a relationship with the mountain man named Kristoff, who she hired to help aide her. Anna also nicknamed Elsa The Snow Queen, her logic being she had snow powers and was a queen but Anna's fire powers also properly manifested and, like Elsa, she immediately became crippled with the fear of hurting someone she cared about, mainly Elsa and Kristoff, and called herself a monster whenever she did, even if it was an accident, but with Elsa's love and compassion, Anna accepted her powers and started dubbing herself The Fire Princess, because she had fire powers and was a princess. Elsa also told Anna everything that happened 13 years ago with Anna revealing she already forgave her, when she chose to save her in spite of how she treated her. 3 years have passed, and it is now autumn in Arendelle. Elsa was standing out of the balcony, feeling the autumn breeze, when suddenly, her powers began acting up and froze the resting area, complete with something calling to her. "Elsa, you coming? We're supposed to perform for the citizens!" Anna called. Elsa sighed and turned around, facing her little sister.

"Anna, do you ever get the feeling you're met for something bigger?" she asked. Anna chuckled.

"Nope. I'm content with where I am. I have a great boyfriend, great powers and the bestest big sister I could ever ask for. What more could I ask for? Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, I feel like I'm not met to just be ruling Arendelle. I have these powers and I just don't know if they're meant to be here. I mean, I almost got killed because of them! I even nearly killed you! Not once! But twice!"

"Yes, but in the end, it was all just a big misunderstanding and both times you hurt me, you were just scared. Focus on the now! Focus on the townspeople! They LOVE our powers. They LOVE YOU like I do," Anna said. Elsa smiled and followed her sister outside to perform for the citizens in power demonstration.

That evening while playing charades with Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, when it was Elsa's turn, she heard it again and ran from the room. "I'm not listening to you!" she said, entering her bedroom and grabbing their mother's shawl, which she wore in times of turmoil. The voice didn't go away, in fact, it seemed to be getting louder.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, collapsing onto the ground, holding her hands over her ears and shaking. Suddenly, the door to her room flew open and in walked in Anna, whose heart broke at the sight of her trembling sister on her bedroom floor, wearing the shawl.

"Elsa? Elsa! Are you alright?" She asked, cradling her. Elsa grabbed Anna's sweater, holding on for dear life.

"Anna! I'm scared! My powers are growing every single day and now I'm hearing this voice that won't leave me alone!" she sobbed. Anna stroked Elsa's hair.

"Shhhhhhhhh. If it makes you feel any better, my powers are growing too, except it didn't come with a mysterious voice," she said. Elsa was puzzled.

"You can't hear it?"

"No. I was looking for you for two reasons: 1. I thought you panicking had something to do with the prompt: Ice. Which is right up your forte, considering you're the Snow Queen and all, but then you had this scared expression on your face and just took off so I got worried and 2. Depending on what your schedule is for tomorrow, maybe the three of us could have a picnic before the seasons change", Anna offered. Elsa smiled at Anna's compassion and concern for her, almost to the point she felt embarrassed for breaking down and sobbing like a kid who just had a nightmare, but Anna was so gentle in soothing her that she didn't feel frightened anymore.

"What would I do without you, Anna?" she asked. Anna gripped Elsa's shoulders firmly.

"You will ALWAYS have me. Even when we are apart, I will ALWAYS be with you in spirit, in here, `` Anna pointed to Elsa's forehead. "And most importantly, in here," she pointed to Elsa's heart. They both smiled.

"To answer your second question, I'll check with Kai and see what my schedule is tomorrow in the morning and maybe we can do that picnic," Elsa said. Anna smiled and nodded, but then her smile turned into a yawn.

"Well, good night, Elsa", she turned to head to her own room, but Elsa grabbed her sleeve.

"Elsa?"

"Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone," Elsa begged. Anna smiled and joined Elsa on her bed. She snuggled into her sister. Anna was humming a tune Elsa recognized. "Anna, can you sing me Mama's lullaby? It might help me sleep, `` she asked. Anna blushed at being asked to serenade Elsa with her singing.

"I'm afraid I'm not that good. My voice isn't like yours, Elsa and I don't have that soothing quality Mama used when she sang it," she admitted. Elsa immediately knew that was a lie as it was common knowledge in the kingdom that Anna had the second most beautiful singing voice, the first, obviously, being Elsa.

"Nonsense. Your voice is beautiful. Please, sing it," she begged. Anna cleared her throat and began to sing the lullaby to her. Elsa didn't even notice the tears forming in her eyes as Anna sang the lullaby. She hadn't realized how much she had missed hearing her sister's beautiful and soothing voice, especially whenever she sang. When Anna finished the song, she looked and saw Elsa had indeed fallen asleep, so Anna removed Elsa's slippers and rearranged her position. "Good night, Elsa,'' she said as she kissed her sister's head. Anna removed her own slippers and settled into the bed with Elsa. Soon, both sisters were sleeping soundly.

Chapter 2:

The voice sounded again, louder this time, shooting Elsa awake. "DO YOU MIND?! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH MY SISTER HERE!" she shouted to nothing. She then turned to check to see if Anna was still sleeping, afraid her outburst would wake her up. Nope. She was still asleep. Elsa had once said you could send a herd of elephants into Anna's room to wake her up and she would sleep right through it. The voice repeated its' call and Elsa knew it was pointless to resist. Finding her slippers, Elsa followed the voice through the castle halls. "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone," she said. The voice led her outside. "Why would you lead me out here?" she wondered. She held out her hand to grasp the air, but she felt it grasp against something that wasn't there before. She looked up and saw she was surrounded by floating spheres. But they weren't just centered around her. They were ravaging all over Arendelle, saping everything they could find. Elsa saw some of the spheres were hovering over the castle balcony where her room was located. "No! Anna!" she turned and raced back into the castle, running to her room where Anna remained asleep, oblivious to what is happening. "Anna! Anna! You gotta wake up!" she said, shaking her sister. Anna roused herself.

"Why? What's happening?"

"I awoke the spirits of the Enchanted Forest"

"You WHAT?!"

"Anna, Look outside, you'll see what I'm talking about!" Anna put on her slippers and went outside to the balcony, where she was instantly greeted by the spheres.

"We need to evacuate the kingdom!" Anna shouted. Elsa nodded. Anna found a bullhorn and went to find a vantage point to make the announcement. She blew into it as hard as she could, which alerted the citizens. "People of Arendelle! We are under attack by the spirits of the Enchanted Forest! Head for the mountains to safety!" Anna yelled. The citizens are puzzled, but obeyed and headed to the mountains, followed by Anna and Elsa.

"What have I done, Anna? I finally decide to follow the voice and this is what happened?" Anna placed a comforting hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. There's probably a good reason this is all occurring," Anna said, snapping her fingers to generate fire so that they could see because the farther they went, the darker it got. Eventually they came to the Valley of the Living Rock, where Kristoff awaited them, holding a lantern. Anna extinguished her flame. Him and Anna shared a comforting hug when Pabbie and the trolls rolled up to them.

"Elsa, the past is not what it seems. You must find the truth. Go north across the enchanted lands and into the unknown," he said. The sisters were puzzled.

"Why? What does this mean?" she asked. Pabbie conjured up an image of two men shaking hands and then swords clashing.

"The spirits are very angry. If the source of their rage is not removed, there is no future for Arendelle, `` he said. Elsa nodded. She knew what she had to do.

"Anna, ask Kristoff if I can borrow Sven and the wagon,'' she said. Anna nodded and asked Kristoff if they could.

"Sure you can. Only on one condition though. I drive", he said. Olaf scampered forward.

"I'll bring snacks!" Anna smiled.

"That's great you guys, but I think you two need to stay here and watch over the citizens. This is obviously tied to Elsa and I, `` she said. Unfortunately, Elsa overheard this.

"Anna, this is obviously connected more to me! Not you! Get it through your head! You are NOT coming with me!" she snapped. Elsa's words were harsh and Anna gasped, immediately realizing Elsa was planning on taking the journey alone. She felt like she was being shut out again.

"You are NOT going alone!"

"Anna, I can hear the voice, you can't. I have my powers to protect me. `` Anna wasn't convinced at all.

"HELL-O! Are you forgetting we are cut from the same cloth?" With that, Anna conjured up a fireball. She then placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "Elsa, I risked my life to help you to control your powers and you used what I taught you to help me accept my powers. I can't really call myself your sister if I wasn't willing to help you again. Let me come with you, please,`` she begged. Pabbie beckoned to Anna. She went over to him.

"Anna, watch over your sister, she may lose herself in the allure of her powers and that goes for you as well. Both of you need to watch over and protect the other person," he said. Anna steeled herself.

"I will NOT let anything happen to her. If anyone tries to hurt her, they will receive a fireball. Elsa will do the same if I was in danger. Right, Elsa?" Elsa weakly nodded.

"Pabbie, until we return, watch over the citizens with Kristoff,'' she charged. The other trolls nodded. Meanwhile, Anna said goodbye to Olaf, who started to feel something he never felt before and it confused him.

"Why am I feeling this?"

"You're sad because I'm leaving and you can't come with me this time. Don't worry, we'll be back and everything will be back to the way it was before. This is mainly Elsa and I's journey," Anna said. Olaf didn't understand.

"Then, I don't matter?"

"Of course you matter, Olaf. Remember, you saved me when I was double crossed and thinking I was only a means to an end. You showed me what love really is back when I didn't know any better. I hadn't realized it before, but I had been soured by Elsa's distance and thought I needed a companion, when what I really craved was right in front of me the whole time, `` she said as she knelt down and hugged him which he returned. "And thanks to you, I got what I really wanted: A proper sisterly relationship alongside a relationship with someone who has proven himself true, trustworthy and would do ANYTHING for us. So thank you, `` she said as tears began to form. Elsa and Kristoff smiled.

The girls and Kristoff went back to Arendelle so Kristoff could hook Sven up to the wagon and get whatever supplies they would need for the trek and the girls could change into clothing more suitable for the trek. In her bedroom, Elsa had removed her gown and generated a light blue jacket with a pale blue dress adorned with a sky blue belt, with her top having long blue sleeves showing her shoulders. She also had on pale blue tights and boots. Taking a moment to admire herself, she stepped out of her room and made her way to her sister's bedroom and knocked.

"Anna? You ready to go?"

"Not yet, Elsa! You forget that I haven't yet mastered the art of making clothes!" Anna shouted. A few minutes past and finally Anna emerged, dressed in a gold turtleneck and tights, along with black heeled boots. She also had on a purple and magenta vest and a black long-sleeved covering with a brown belt holding the halves together. Upon seeing her, Elsa had a brief flashback to seeing Anna as a baby and started to get choked up, realizing that the baby she held so tenderly was now all grown up. This act puzzled Anna. "Elsa? What's the problem? Why are you crying? Is it my outfit?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you look so beautiful," she said. Anna blushed.

"Aww, thank you, but we both know you're prettier than I am,'' she said. Elsa smiled at this and the sisters went outside, where Kristoff was finishing hitching Sven to the wagon. He turned to the sisters.

"You better bring him back in one piece," he jokingly threatened. Then his demeanor changed. "In all seriousness, be safe. Anna, can I see you for a second?" he asked. Anna nodded and walked over to him. He cupped her face. "God, you are so beautiful,'' he said, making her blush even more than when Elsa said it, because he meant it as part of his love. He kissed her. Anna melted into the kiss. "I love you", he said.

"I love you too," she said, resting her hand on his chest, knowing they would be separated for so long and not knowing if they will come back alive, if they came back at all.

"Get back safely. Protect Elsa. I didn't want to say it in front of her, but she really has no idea what she's getting into and you don't either. But, in all honesty, she needs you as much as you need her, more than ever. If anyone can save Arendelle, it's you two," he said before wrapping Anna in a big bear hug. Eventually, Anna left Kristoff and climbed into the wagon. With Anna on board, Elsa smacked the reigns and took off, leaving Kristoff to return to the mountains.

Chapter 3:

The wagon sped off headed north, following the voice. Whenever Elsa heard the voice, the wagon took off in that direction. The sisters passed the time talking to each other, singing and playing games whenever they had to give Sven a rest. Finally, they came to their destination: A wall of mist. "The voice was drawing you here?" Anna asked.

"Apparently so. I don't hear anything else," Elsa answered as she shook the reigns, telling Sven to stop. Elsa advanced to the mist while Anna advanced forward with Sven's pull thread in one hand and clutching her vest with the other.

"Elsa?" she asked. Elsa reached with her hand to try and see if they could break through. She tried everything. Punching, kicking, saying Open Sesame, even just sticking her hand in. Nothing worked. She slumped her shoulders, wondering if the other thing was just an extended sick joke.

"Maybe this whole thing is a fluke. Why send us here if we can't get in?" she said. She felt Anna slip her hand into her own.

"Well, obviously it wants us to do something here or it wouldn't have directed us to come here. Pabbie did say the spirits were angry, so it obviously occurred here," Anna said. Elsa nodded. She tried again to part the mist. Reaching out with her free hand, she again touched it, and this time, it parted. The sisters and Sven entered through the mist and it sealed back up again. "What happened?" Elsa asked.

"We're trapped! That's what happened!" Anna shouted.

"What do we do now?" Anna thought for a minute.

"Well, we keep going. Like I said, it wouldn't have directed you here if we weren't meant to do something. But the question is what? What happened during Papa's childhood that needs to be fixed here? And is it related to that mist?" she pondered. Elsa sighed and motioned for Anna to follow her. Suddenly, they felt a breeze kick up. "Hey, Elsa! Does it feel a bit breezer than usual?" Anna asked, tugging her vest. Elsa held a hand out.

"It is! And by the looks of that tornado, it's going to get worse. Anna, hold on to me!" Anna grabbed Elsa's waist as them and the wagon were swept up into the tornado funnel. Anna was holding Elsa's waist with one hand and trying to hold onto the wagon with Sven hooked up to it in the other. "All right, Mr. Tornado! Do your worst!" Elsa said as she channeled her powers and aimed them at the tornado, which hit it. Suddenly, something happened. When Elsa's magic hit the tornado, it formed into sculptures depicting what had occurred to their father when he visited here as a boy. "Elsa! Look!" Anna said. "Mama wasn't a mail-order bride, she was from here! She saved Papa when he was injured and had lost unconsciousness, `` she exclaimed. Elsa's eyes widened.

"I don't believe it. They never told us this. Why didn't they say anything? `` she muttered. They were so focused on the sculptures that they didn't notice Elsa's magic seemed to have an effect on the tornado, and it started to calm down enough to gently drop them on their feet instead of just plunking them down. "Let's keep moving," Elsa said and began walking forward. Anna and Sven followed. They had hiked for a couple miles when Anna began to feel uneasy. She tapped Elsa on the shoulder.

"Elsa?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"I need to", Anna blushed, too embarrassed to admit to Elsa she had to go. Elsa took one look at Anna's posture and saw what she was trying to say. She needed to go, now. She scanned the area and found a crevice between the rocks, which she chose to head towards. "Why don't you just go behind one of these trees?" she asked.

"Not in front of you, I'm not! As a woman, I need the most utmost privacy whenever I do my business!" Anna shouted. Elsa blushed. Anna was so cute. The sad thing about it was that if the voice sounded again, Elsa wasn't going to wait for Anna, she would just follow it because the voice proved, by forcing Arendelle's evacuation, it could be VERY persistent.

"Anna, if the voice sounds again, you will be left in the dust!" Elsa semi-jokingly threatened. Anna froze, double backed and headed for the trees.

"Fine. Just don't look at me", Anna began removing her vest and covering. "Hold these,'' she said and took off. Once she saw she was far enough to ensure Elsa wouldn't sneak a peek, Anna removed her boots to keep them clean, yanked down her pants, spread her legs and let loose, sighing. After rubbing her bladder to get the excess urine out, Anna pulled up her pants, put her boots back on and made her way back to Elsa and the wagon. Finding her vest and covering, she put those back on. "Lead on, guide,'' she said as she tied the belt. They kept walking until they came upon what appeared to be some kind of a clearing. They heard rustling.

"Anna, get behind me but ready your powers in case of a threat!" Elsa ordered. Anna conjured up a fireball and got behind Elsa. Elsa readied her powers as well. Suddenly, the source of the rustling appeared. It was a person. Anna was ready to stand down when suddenly the person was joined by other people, aiming weapons at the two of them. Anna nudged Elsa.

"That's them?" she asked. Elsa turned to look at her sister.

"Who?"

"The Northrulda from Papa's story?" Elsa scanned the outfits the people surrounding them were wearing and nodded. The person whom they saw earlier stepped forward, revealing she was the leader.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Uh, who are you?" Anna asked.

"We ask the questions here. Who are you?!" Anna looked at Elsa. They didn't have time to answer because suddenly, they were joined by another group, this time of a group of soldiers. Anna recognized the leader immediately, having seen his portrait in the study.

"Mattias? You're supposed to be dead!" she exclaimed. Mattias and his men advanced on Anna. She held up her hand and launched the fireball she had conjured up at them to stop them. They were surprised.

"You have magic?" Anna nodded.

"I guess you could say I'm Anna", she created another fireball and launched it at the forest floor. "Fire Princess of Arendelle", she finished.

"If she's the princess, then you are?" Elsa stepped forward.

"I'm Elsa", she launched her magic to freeze the forest floor and put out Anna's fire. "Snow Queen of Arendelle", she finished. "We are the Magical Sisters from the kingdom of Arendelle", they finished together, standing back to back, generating their respective powers. This surprised both parties, many of whom were saying things like "BOTH of them?!" Mattias ordered his men to stand down and bow to the present queen and her sister.

"We place ourselves under your command. Speaking of which, how is little Agnarr?" he asked. Anna gulped.

"Mattias, I don't know how to break this but you've been trapped for 34 years. Papa made it out, but he's dead, `` she admitted. Mattias' face fell. Then the leader stepped forward with one question.

"Why would nature reward two people from Arendelle magic?" Mattias spoke up.

"Probably to make up for what YOU did that got us trapped here, Yelena!" he said.

"We would never attack first! How dare you suggest such a thing! You may trust them but my allegiance is with nature and the spirits," The leader, Yelena, said, highly offended. Suddenly, Anna felt woozy. Elsa held her.

"Anna, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, Fire!" Elsa looked up and saw that a ring of fire was approaching, but she wasn't afraid of that, she was afraid of Anna advancing TOWARD the fire, not away from it, as everyone else did.

"Anna! It's too dangerous! Let me handle it!" Elsa said. Deaf to her sister's pleas, Anna kept advancing towards it. She held out her hand to touch the fire and sure enough, it cleared up, revealing the source of the fire: A cute little salamander. Anna was in love immediately.

"Oh! You are so adorable! Yes you are!" she cooed as she held out her hand. The salamander scampered over into Anna's palm as she cradled it. The salamander licked Anna's face, accepting her as his mistress. She giggled as she walked over to Elsa for her to tame it, in case what she did wasn't enough. "I'm going to call you Bruni, would you like that?" she cooed. The salamander snuggled her neck. This display hardened even the hardest heart in the crowd.

"He really likes you, Anna,'' Elsa said. Anna nodded. Just then, Yelena stepped forward.

"Excuse me, how far are you two intending to travel?" Elsa and Anna looked at each other, silently debating on whether or not to reveal the real reason. They had Mattias and his men's support, but Yelena made it perfectly clear she did not trust them and to be honest, she kind of had a right NOT to. The Northrulda had been accused by Mattias of killing Runeard, Agnarr's father, which had sparked the conflict, but the Northrulda maintained innocence and accused Arendelle of drawing first blood.

"Okay, you want the truth? Here it is. Elsa had started feeling restless back home in Arendelle," Anna started but upon hearing the name, Mattias perked up.

"Arendelle? That's where my men and I are from! Tell me Princess Anna, is Halima still single?" he asked. Anna turned to Mattias.

"She is. Anyway, she told me she felt like her powers were not meant for Arendelle, but she had started hearing this voice. She tried to resist, but it got to a point where she could not resist anymore. She followed it outside our castle and she woke up the Spirits, who consequently attacked the kingdom. We were told it had something to do with something that had happened here 34 years ago and we had to fix it or else. Also, our mother was Northruldian, `` she explained. Yelena softened. She and the tribe stomped their feet and clapped their hands in some kind of ritual. "You and your sister are always welcome among our people if and when we get set free. Both of you girls are so beautiful, you both look so much like your mother, `` she said. "Tonight! We feast in honor of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, honorary Northrulda!" she announced. Turning back to Anna and Elsa, she said, "Come."

Chapter 4:

Anna and Elsa sat near the campfire, watching some members of the tribe doing some kind of tribal dance. Bruni remained purched on Anna's shoulder, both sisters keeping him calm, Anna by petting him and Elsa by making snowflakes. Yelena came over and sat next to them. "I hope we didn't overdo it on the welcoming ceremony", she said sheepishly. The sisters shook their head.

"No, the food was wonderful," Elsa said.

"I'm so full I feel like I swallowed a big zebra", Anna responded in kind. Yelena smiled.

"I'm glad. Can I see your mother's shawl?" she asked. Anna got up.

"It's in the wagon. I'll get it," she said, snapping her finger to turn into a makeshift lighter. "Fire powers, gotta love 'em!" she chuckled before she took off. Yelena smiled.

"Your sister acts so much like your mother did when she was a little girl," she wistfully said. Elsa smiled.

"Yes, she's very spunky and feisty," she said.

"Tell me, were you always close with your sister?" Elsa nodded.

"When we were kids, you never saw me without Anna at my heels. We were so close. Then one night, I hit her in the head with my powers. I didn't do it on purpose, however, I had been making stacks of snow for Anna to jump on. I had slipped on my own ice and fell, I saw Anna fall, I was so scared. I tried to generate something that could catch her, but it hit her instead. We were separated for 13 years. I figured out the reason why I was so afraid of letting Anna in was because I was afraid: Afraid of my powers, Afraid of hurting Anna, Afraid of the public backlash but it was Anna's actions that opened my eyes to the fact that the person I was most afraid of was myself. I accepted my powers and later on, Anna properly manifested her fire powers, which we realized had been crippled by my earlier accident. She had already began showing some signs when she was 3 but her powers hadn't fully awakened yet. Anyway, she immediately became crippled by the fear of hurting someone she loved, mainly either me or her boyfriend. She did what I once did, she cursed her powers. My heart broke at the fact that the person who taught me that life is only worth living when it wasn't being lived in fear was making the same mistakes I once did so I had taught her that exact same lesson. She accepted her powers and that's how we became known as The Magical Sisters of Arendelle, `` she finished. Yelena smiled. Finally, Anna came back with the shawl.

"Here you are," she said. Yelena examined the shawl closely.

"Ah, yes. Look closer at this design", the sisters leaned in to look closer. Yelena continued. "This is a Vegvisir", she said. "These represent the 4 spirits. Water, fire, wind and earth. We've also heard something about a Fifth Spirit who would be the bridge between nature and humanity, `` she said. She returned the shawl to Anna, who returned it to the wagon. She then focused on Elsa. "Did you and your sister ever face scorn for being able to manifest magic?" she asked. Elsa immediately knew the answer.

"The reason why I was told by Papa to keep my powers hidden was because he was afraid something were to happen to me if he came out and said so. Sure enough, the second I exposed my powers at my coronation ceremony in an argument with Anna over her sudden engagement, conspiracies formed to have me killed, under the pretense of punishing me for when I accidentally cursed Arendelle in an Eternal Winter and cursed Anna again. When we had Anna show her powers, yes, she was afraid, but the public accepted her abilities, `` she said with a smile. "You and Mattias seem to get along well,'' she said. Yelena shrugged.

"There's times where we see eye to eye and sometimes when we don't, we formed some 'easy' alliance but as you saw, he keeps blaming us for getting us trapped. After what happened, the spirits betrayed and sealed us and the Forest away because something made them angry. You may have been able to access this place, but we're still cursed. We can't leave the Forest and no one else can come in or out, `` she said. Elsa's heart broke and she immediately felt sympathy for them.

"Anna and I, we want to help set you guys free,'' she said, just as Anna returned.

"What now?" she asked.

"I was telling Yelena we're willing to help set them free", Elsa explained. Anna nodded in approval. Yelena smiled sadly.

"The only thing that would free us is to get rid of the thing that got us in this situation to begin with,'' she gave a cryptic clue. Suddenly, a horn sounded. "The Earth Giants are on the move! Hide!" she ordered. Everyone ran and hid and watched as the giants moved about. Elsa made a move to go forward, but Anna pulled her back down.

"What? I can take them, `` she said.

"Don't try it," Anna warned. After a few hours of waiting, the coast became clear. Elsa got that look in her eyes that told Anna the voice was calling. She asked Yelena and the tribe if they would be willing to watch Sven while they continued onward.

"But, it's dark out!"

"Better to leave now then risk drawing their attention back here," Elsa said. Anna nodded.

"Exactly", she agreed.

"Anyway, thank you for your hospitality," Elsa said as they shook hands with Yelena and Mattias.

"And who knows? Maybe what we find might hold the key to solving what happened!" Anna said. After the sisters departed in the direction the voice was pulling them towards, Yelena muttered to herself.

"I hope you do, girls, I hope you do."

Chapter 5:

Elsa, Anna and Bruni continued north, following the voice. After a while of walking, Elsa called for a rest to avoid cramps, so the sisters sat down on the ground. "Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me come on this journey with you, helping me come to terms with my powers and above all, just being my sister and confidant. We're a team, you and I, `` she said as they fistbumped, exchanging smiles. Suddenly, the voice sounded again.

"Come on!" Elsa shouted as her and Anna gave chase. They ended up at the coast, where a shipwreck lied there. It was their parents' ship. Elsa and Anna's faces fell. "It can't be!" she exclaimed. The sisters boarded the ship and found Agnarr's personal diary. Elsa opened it and turned to the last entry. "5 Days have passed since we undertook this voyage to Ahtohallan. Hopefully, this place holds the answers regarding Elsa's powers and maybe we can end the isolation we inflicted on our children, `` it read. Elsa's eyes began to well up with tears and she began to cry.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Anna scampered over.

"I'm the reason our parents are dead!" she bawled. Anna held her sister close and stroked her hair.

"It was nothing that you did. It was the storm they faced, and the storm alone. You understand me?"

"No, Anna! Don't you get it? The voyage they undertook was for me! They needed to find out more about where my powers came from! I've had enough! I need to go to Ahtohallan and find out the truth!" She undid her French braid and did it in a ponytail and left the ship. Anna followed her.

"Anna, you need to stay back!"

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

"Anna, you can't! It's too dangerous! I have to do this alone!"

"It's probably nothing I can't handle! Besides, you are never alone, even when you think you are. But I understand what you're saying, `` Anna said.

"Anna," Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister. "I already lost you twice and I can't lose you again. I WILL NOT lose you again!" It was then Anna saw the meaning of Elsa's words. Like she told Olaf, Elsa was going down a path Anna couldn't travel on.

"I can't lose you too, but I guess this is it. You're going down a path I can't travel upon. We split up. Go to Ahtohallan. I'll just wait here, `` she said, plopping down in the sand. Elsa's heart broke. She approached Anna.

"Give me your hands," Anna extended her hands, while Elsa conjured up a snowflake which Anna caught. "This snowflake is your indicator. If ANYTHING happens to me, it will be up to you. Break the curse, free the forest, do the next right thing. Like how you saved me from Hans even though I hurt you more times than I can count, `` she said. Anna nodded. Elsa removed her heavier layers and approached the whirling sea.

"I believe in you, Elsa,'' Anna said. Elsa waded into the roaring waves and shot her powers to create a path. She climbed onto the ice, which started collapsing under her feet. The ice broke off, taking Elsa under the depths with it. "ELSA!" Anna shouted. She wanted to head into the sea and save her before she drowned, but she forced herself to stay back, reminding herself that she can't accompany Elsa further. She held her hands together, hoping that Elsa was all right.

Under the water, Elsa was approached by the Nokk, the spirit of the Water. Lifting its' hooves, it placed them on Elsa's shoulders, trying to kill her via drowning. Elsa squirmed herself free and swam to the left. "I'll ride you if it's the last thing I DO!" she thought as she manifested a bridle. This calmed the Nokk down enough to let Elsa hoist herself on it. Elsa burst from the water.

"YES!" Anna cheered. She waved and Elsa waved back. Then she took off towards Ahtohallan, then Anna's happiness turned to worry. "Oh, Elsa, please come back safely,'' she said as she sat down and let Bruni scry around in the sand. Her hand gripped the snowflake.

Yeah, Elsa had ridden horses before, but this time, the experience felt different. The wind at the back, the speed, she felt free and fulfilled. She let out a happy squeal. Finally she reached her destination: Ahtohallan. Bowing to the Nokk, Elsa turned towards the glacier. "I'm not scared anymore. I'm ready!" she announced to no one in particulator. She grabbed her ponytail and undid the tie, letting her hair flow freely. "Show yourself, Fifth Spirit!" she yelled as she entered into the glacier, determined to seek the answers she and Anna needed.

Chapter 6:

Elsa ran through each of Ahtohallan's chambers, trying to find the Fifth Spirit. Suddenly, the voice sounded again, and Elsa took off after it, finally entering the anteroom. "COME, MY DARLING! HOMEWARD BOUND!" the voice sounded. Elsa looked and saw the source of the voice: It was Iduna. Ahtohallan then showed Elsa images of the most important people in her life: Her parents, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Yelena, the Northrulda and finally, front and center, was her little sister, Anna. Tears welled up as she remembered what Anna had said before this whole thing began: She would always be with Elsa, not just physically, but in spirit, body and most importantly, her heart. She steeled herself and stepped forward into the center of the Vegsivir.

"I AM FOUND!" she shouted. Suddenly, the spheres of the four elements wrapped around her, changing her into her new form. She transformed into what Anna always said she was: The Snow Queen.

"You are the one you've been waiting for!" Iduna's spirit proclaimed proudly as the images nodded in approval before disappearing. Elsa then ran into the memory room, where she uncovered statues of important events in the past, in some kind of timeline. Suddenly, she heard something.

"The dam is dangerous!" one of the statues, representing the previous Northrulda leader, said.

"Nonsense! The dam is beneficial! If you have any problems, Let's talk about it over some tea!" the statue representing Runeard responded. Suddenly, Elsa found herself 34 years back in the past. She saw her grandfather escort the leader into his tent. She followed the men inside.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're cutting off our resources! Get rid the dam! We don't need it", the leader stated. Runeard shook.

"You dare defy me?" The leader stared at him.

"Yes". The leader then turned around to make a cup of tea. Suddenly, a voice that sounded Anna's, said. "Elsa, rewind your mind. Go back to the beginning." Elsa obeyed and found herself at the meeting. "Here's my proposal," said Runeard. "We'd like to build you a dam."

"What for?"

"To bring you prosperity to your marvelous and beautiful land,'' he said. The leader remained solemn but Runeard kept a cool head and wormed a promise from the leader that he would at least consider his proposal. The leader had his concerns, but his advisors were more excited than frightened about the benefits the dam would bring. The leader therefore approved the construction of the dam, sealing the deal with a handshake. However, it eventually came to light that the dam was causing more harm than good and that was what Runeard wanted. Since the Northrulda had formed their own society, they were not bound by any kingship or regulations except their own. As Agnarr said, they were so intune with nature they shunned civilization but were willing to aide Arendelle on numerous occasions and have, but it was the fact they weren't bound to honor a royal made the sociopathic king VERY insecure. This is what led to the meeting.

"You dare defy me?"

"Yes". The leader then turned around to make a cup of tea, oblivious to the fact that Runeard was sneaking up on him, sword drawn, and stabbed him in the back, killing him.

"That's what happened when you think you can defy a king,'' he muttered, kicking his face for good measure. Elsa then heard and saw somebody run in, a woman, and judging by her shocked expression, Elsa assumed she had been his wife.

"No! No!" she said as she ran over to the leader's body and yelled. "WHO DID THIS?!" She didn't notice Runeard cleaning his sword and leaving the tent.

Back in the present, Elsa saw the statues were rearranged to show Runeard's statue behind the leader's.

"Send this to my sister," she asked the glacier. The glacier responded by rocketing the statues out of the room. Elsa was then sent back to after the sham meeting, where Runeard emerged.

"What happened? Where's the Northrulda leader?" one of the tribesman asked. Elsa watched as Runeard calmly explained that he had been attacked by the leader because of the dam. Unfortunately for him, the Northrulda were no dummies, as the leader had already been swamped with concerns over the true purpose of the dam.

"YOU DECEIVED US!" one shouted

"Now, now, let's all be reasonable here", Runeard said, as the tribe advanced on him, but were blocked by his bodyguards, Elsa recognizing them as Mattias and his men.

"Your sword, sir", Mattias said. Runeard gripped the handle.

"Let's end this", he growled and both sides charged forward into battle. Elsa then saw a boy run forward, just in time to see Runeard get backed up over the edge of a cliff by a tribesman who engaged him in battle. Elsa remembered that Agnarr witnessed his father's death. Runeard and the man were dangerously close to the edge of where they were fighting at, so it was only a matter of time before someone fell, but since Elsa already knew the story, it was a foregone conclusion it was Runeard and fall he did.

Elsa ended up back in the memory room, in shock of what she had witnessed. "YOU MONSTER! THEY TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED THEM!" she screamed.

"One more memory, Elsa. You need to learn why you have your powers", the room said. Elsa was again sent back to the past, where Agnarr had been knocked out in the scuffle. The spirits had already betrayed everyone and placed their curse. Suddenly, a girl he had befriended rushed over to him.

"No, No! Gale, please, I know your angry, but please, I beg you. Save him!" Iduna called. "Please, I love him". Surprisingly, the spirit listened and both were spared from the mist. Iduna was taken in by a childless woman while Agnarr ascended the throne when he was twenty-one, although since his father died, he had been king in-name-only and had been gaslighted into thinking he had dreamed the whole thing. The spirits didn't forget Iduna's kindness and blessed their first born with ice powers. She would be the Fifth Spirit and redeem their grandfather's wrong when she was older. The fire spirit also remembered the boy's kindness towards him, so he blessed their second born with powers of fire. Once she was returned to the present, Elsa then rushed around the room.

"I have to know more!" she muttered, eventually heading into the darkest part of Ahtohallan. Suddenly, she felt cold. There was nothing more to learn. The dam was part of a sham peace arrangement. Elsa was the Fifth Spirit, while Anna had been blessed by the Fire Spirit. She looked at her hands, which were freezing over. "I love you, Anna!" she screamed as she became frozen.

Chapter 7:

Anna shot awake. She wasn't aware she even fallen asleep. She saw something shooting down the sea and landed right in front of her. It was the statue of Runeard stabbing the Northrulda leader. She was shocked and turned to Bruni. "That's why you and your friends are angry. He disrupted the balance of nature with his dam", she realized, meaning the conflict, in hindsight, could have easily been avoided. Then she checked the snowflake. It was giving out, making her realize something was wrong with Elsa. "No, please! No!" The snowflake disappeared, alongside all of Elsa's creations, even Olaf, who had stayed back in Arendelle. "ELSA!" Anna screamed, collapsing on her hands and knees, sobbing bitterly. Bruni approached his mistress. "IT'S ALL SO POINTLESS!" she screamed, slamming her fists in the sand. "DAMN YOU, GRANDFATHER! GODDAMN YOU! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE WHAT YOU WANTED?! HE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE! ELSA DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE EITHER!" she screamed. She stood up and grabbed her vest, breathing heavily. Suddenly, she wasn't sad anymore, just angry. Angry at the pointlessness of the conflict, Angry at Runeard for his actions and most importantly, angry at Elsa's death. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" she yelled, pulling her vest off. She was so angry she removed the rest of her outfit, not caring if someone saw her in her current state. Free of her clothes, Anna turned her hand inward and generated her magic, which pooled at her feet. As the magic traveled up her body, Anna went T-Pose as she felt her magic flow through her, generating a sparkly red dress, red kitten heels and loosening her hair. She became The Fire Princess. Gathering up her discarded outfit and placing Bruni on her shoulder, Anna generated a boat and climbed in it. The boat took off down the river. "Don't worry Elsa, I will do the next right thing. I will make this right!" she vowed.

Due to Anna's will, the boat took off to where the dam was located and stopped there. Anna took it all in. "So, this is what caused everything,'' she said sadly. Bruni whimpered. "Shhhh, it's okay. This will be over soon, `` she soothed. Fortunately for her, she was in Earth Giant terrority, so Anna disembarked her boat and headed to the edge of the dam. "HEY! LUG NUTS! OVER HERE!" Anna yelled, drawing their attention with her powers. It was working. Just then, Mattias and his team showed up.

"Princess Anna, what are you doing?!" Mattias asked.

"Destroying the dam!" Anna bluntly said. Mattias was puzzled.

"The dam?"

"Mattias! Listen to me! You were deceived! We ALL were deceived! Runeard betrayed ALL of you. This dam, the structure I'm standing on, was the root cause of everything!" Mattias' eyes widened and his men stood shock still, realizing that they were complacent in everything.

"WHAT?!"

"He lured the Northrulda into a false sense of security with the promise of the dam, but what he really wanted was to make the Northrulda submit to him and the only way he could do that was disrupt the balance of nature. That's why the spirits betrayed everyone. When the previous leader raised one too many objections, he was isolated in his tent and stabbed to death! Mattias, trust me on this", Anna said. Mattias nodded.

"If you think the dam is behind this, then do what you must. We'll help you, right guys?" he turned to his men.

"RIGHT!" They chanted. Joining Anna on the structure, they clanged their armor and swords while Anna continued to lure the giants over with her powers, and the giants retailed by throwing stones at the dam. Oblivious that they were actually calming down, the giants continued to throw their stones at the dam.

"JUMP!" Anna shouted. Calling on her powers, Anna summoned her boat to catch her, Mattias and his men. The giants continued to throw stones and finally the dam burst. "Hold on, everybody! HERE IT COMES!" Anna shouted.

Back at Ahtohollan, A hand began to unfreeze.

Chapter 8:

"It's headed right for us!" Mattias shouted at the wave. Anna was unfazed.

"We let it come. We can't do anything about it!" Mattias looked at her.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Yeah, pretty much. I was called nuts when I volunteered to go find Elsa alone. But I know what I'm doing", Anna affirmed. Suddenly, the wave scooped up the boat, carrying it down the route. As the boat sped down the river, being carried by the wave, Anna looked up and saw the Vesvigur in the sky, showing all was right again. "We did it, Elsa!" She said with tears in her eyes. The tidal wave eventually merged into the familiar fjord of Arendelle. Mattias and his men were stunned.

"We're back", they said. Suddenly, the boat began to rise up as a new wave formed.

"THIS IS IT!" Anna shouted.

"NO!" somebody shouted. They turned around in surprise. It was Elsa, perched on top of the Nokk.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted happily.

"THIS IS NOT IT!" Elsa and Nokk charged forward to take on the rising wave, staring it down. Elsa got Nokk into a position to hold the wave down. She then jumped off, aiming her hands at the wave. "HERE!" she shouted as she froze the tidal wave. Arendelle was safe and sound.

It was a beautiful autumn day. Anna had changed back into her traveling outfit and redid her hair to how she had it before. Bruni was in her satchel. Mattias and his men shook hands with Yelena and the tribe in reconciliation and apologizing for accusing them and accepting their role in the war. She hadn't seen Elsa since she saved the kingdom and had been spirited back to the Enchanted Forest. Suddenly, she saw a pile of leaves in the breeze, which she followed, to find Elsa in the glade of the Forest. "Elsa!" she shouted and ran to her older sister and enveloped her in a big bear hug, which Elsa happily returned, but the older girl seemed sad, sitting down in the grass. Anna joined her.

"What are you thinking?" Anna asked.

"My powers were the result of Ahtohollan choosing me as the Fifth Spirit, the connecting tie between magic and humanity as a reward for Mama's kindness in saving Papa when he was in no condition to save himself. Ahtohollan was so beautiful. Now, I have a choice to make. I can return to Arendelle with you or I can resign the queenship to you and stay here and be who I was meant to be, `` Elsa explained.

"But where does that leave me?" Anna asked.

"You were blessed by The Fire Spirit, Anna, yes, but you weren't chosen by Ahtohollan and I was", Elsa said. "However, a bridge has two sides and we were two daughters,'' she remembered. Anna's face fell.

"Is this what you really want? To stay here?" She asked.

"That's the issue. We undertook this quest just to save Arendelle, but in the process of saving Arendelle, we found out more about our powers and how they connect to the past, especially my own powers. It's like my human side is saying 'go back with you' and my magic side is saying 'you're more needed here than Arendelle'. You see what I'm saying? I was fighting that battle for 13 years and knowing what we know now, where do we go? I will admit that when I ran away the night of my coronation, I felt so free, like a big weight was being lifted off my shoulders but then you showed up and subtly reminded me that I was still a human and had to abide by society's expectations of me, instead of them putting themselves in my shoes and asking 'Is this what she really wanted?' But you, you saw me for who I really was, not what society wanted," Elsa explained. Anna's eyes welled up at Elsa's speech. She honestly had no idea about the inner turmoil Elsa had been fighting for years about who she really was and where she belonged, and now she knew, there was legitimately no reason for her to return to the status quo. She felt Anna's hand touch hers.

"Why do you think I call you Snow Queen, Elsa? It's the same reason why I call myself Fire Princess. That's not just a nickname I gave you just to be cute, it's who you are. If The Duke of Weaseltown and Hans could not see that, then that's on them. I'm not going to force you to return to Arendelle if you don't want to. You told me before this all began that you felt your powers weren't meant for Arendelle and it turns out, you were right all along, they're meant for here and I get that. The real reason why I chased after you when you split your coronation was because I never cared about your powers. I cared more about restoring our bond, even though every single day was an uphill battle on getting you to just open up and let me in. That's why I accepted Hans' proposal right away, by the time of your coronation, I had given up all hope on us being close again ," Anna said. Elsa's eyes welled up with tears, hearing Anna say that and finally realizing just how her aloof demeanor greatly affected Anna caused all that repressed guilt to come in full force. Her lip quivered and she lowered her head in shame.

"What have I done?" she muttered.

"When you took that first initiative to talk to me at the coronation ball, I started to hope, like this would be the day we could clear the air and get back to the way it was before. But when you turned away from me again, it was like I got my hopes up too fast. Then Hans came in, and even though he was a douche and emotionally manipulated me, he did make me feel like I mattered but it had the side effect of thinking you didn't care anymore, which showed when you refused to bless my engagement to Hans, but given what he tried to do you and me, you were within your rights to do so and I should have just accepted that instead of trying to fight you over it. I was just desperate, because what I really wanted was you back in my life. We only had three years as a normal family and now it feels like it's being pulled away again, `` Anna said sadly. Elsa hugged Anna in return. Both sisters, in their hearts, knew where the other ultimately belonged.

Epilogue:

"Your majesty? Did that story really happen?" a little girl asked the queen. She nodded.

"It did,'' she said. Another child then raised their hand.

"Your majesty? What happened to the Snow Queen and the Fire Princess?" he asked. The queen suddenly became emotional.

"Well, The Snow Queen lives in the forest, where she belongs while the Fire Princess succeeded her as the ruler of Arendelle," she said. Another child raised their hand. "Yes?"

"How do you know she's real?" The queen hesitated.

Flashback:

"Oh, and Elsa, we still need to have that picnic we promised to have before all this went down,'' Anna said as she climbed into the wagon.

"I'll hold you to it," she said. But then, as Anna turned to leave, she grabbed Anna's sleeve. "Anna, wait! Promise me, Anna, you will tell my story, never let Arendelle forget me and don't you EVER forget me as well! That goes for Kristoff and Olaf as well! Tell them I'll be visiting very soon and I send my love!" she said, wrapping Anna in a hug.

"I won't forget you, Elsa. I promise, `` she said.

Present:

The queen stared at the child who asked how she knew the Snow Queen was real. "Because, she's my sister," she said. She then snapped her fingers, to reveal a flame, shocking the rest of the children. "The stories I told you today were true, they were from when I was a young woman. When we parted that day, I made a promise to my sister I would tell her story to those who will listen. My name is Anna, Fire Queen of Arendelle, " said the queen. As the kids hugged the queen goodbye and left the bookstore, she felt a chill in the air. She smiled. "I should have known you'd come today, Elsa".

**AN: R&R!**


End file.
